newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Series/Games of the 2010 Season
April Series The Mets best Series in April were *14 Games with the Chicago Cubs by taking 3/4 from April 19-April 22 *13 Game sweep of the Atlanta Braves from April 23-April 25 *13 Game sweep of the Los Angeles Dodgers after a rain delay which postponed the game on April 26. The Mets won 2 games a double-header and then won the last game. Starting from April 26(Postponed by Rain), April 27(Two Game Double-Header Sweep) to April 28(Last Game win). April Games *Mets 7-1 over the Flordia Marlins on Opening Day, April 5, 2010. *Mets 8-2 win over the Washington Nationals on April 9, 2010. A Game where the Mets hit 2 homeruns by Jeff Francoeur, and Rod Barajas. *Mets 5-0 win over the Colorado Rockies on April 15, 2010. The Mets snapped a 4 game losing streak. *Mets The 20 inning game. *The Games with the Chicago Cubs, Atlanta Braves, and the Los Angeles Dodgers. *Mets 9-1 win over the Philadelphia Phillies on April 30, 2010, Rod Barajas hit two homeruns making it his second 2 homerun game of the season as a Met since April 9. May Series *03 Games with the San Francisco Giants by taking the first two out of 3(2/3) from May 7-May 9. *23 Games with the New York Yankees at Citi Field-check Subway Series 2010 for more. *23 Games with the Philadelphia Phillies at Citi Field-check Mets Sweep the Phillies in a 3 game series (all shutouts) for more. May Games *Mets 5-4 win over the Cincinnati Reds on May 4, 2010. *Mets 6-4 win over the San Francisco Giants on May 7, 2010 when Rod Barajas hit the first Citi Field Walk off homerun(Check this page for more). *Mets 5-4 win over the San Francisco Giants on May 8, 2010 in 11 innings. *Mets 8-6 win over the Washington Nationals on May 11, 2010. *Mets 3-2 win over the Atlanta Braves @ Atlanta on May 17 2010. *Mets 10-7 win over the Washington Nationals @ Washington on May 20 before the Subway Series at Citi Field. *Mets Sweep the Phillies in a 3 game series (all shutouts). *Mets 10-4 win over the Milwaukee Brewers for the final game after being taken 2/3 in the first two games on May 30, 2010. June Series *33 Game sweep of the Flordia Marlins at Citi Field from June 4-June 6 *33 Games with the San Diego Padres at Citi Field. For more check Padres @ Mets Series. *43 Game sweep of the Baltimore Orioles from June 11-June 13. For more Check Mets Road Spark. *43 Game sweep of the Cleveland Indians from June 15-June 17. For more Check Mets Road Spark. *53 Games with the Detroit Tigers at Citi Field from June 22-June 24. For more Check Tigers @ Mets Series. *63 Games with the Minnesota Twins at Citi Field from June 25-June 26 by taking 2/3 games (taking the first, losing the second, then taking the third). June Games *Mets 4-2 win over the San Diego Padres on June 1, 2010. *Mets 4-0 win over the New York Yankees @ Yankees-June 18 of the Subway Series. *Tigers @ Mets Series Game 1 also Game 1 & Game 2 of the Tigers @ Mets Series. *Mets 5-2 win over the Minnesota Twins on June 25, 2010. *Mets 6-0 win over the Minnesota Twins on June 27, 2010. *Mets 6-5 win over the Flordia Marlins on June 30, 2010 in game 3 of the Puerto Rico Series. July Series *7Mets take 2/3 from the St. Louis Cardinals from July 27 - July 29. July Games *Mets 5-3 win over the Washington Nationals on July 2. *Mets 9-5 win over the Washington Nationals on July 4. *Mets 3-0 win over the Cincinnati Reds on July 6. *Mets 3-0 win over the Atlanta Braves on July 11. *Mets 4-3 win over the San Francisco Giants in 10 innings on July 18. *Mets 6-1 win over the Los Angeles Dodgers on July 23. *Mets 8-2 win over the St. Louis Cardinals on July 27. (The 100th game of the season) *Mets 4-0 win over the St. Louis Cardinals on July 29. *Mets 5-4 win over the Arizona Diamondbacks on July 31. August Series August Games *Mets 3-2 win over the Atlanta Braves on August 3. For more see the Game Log. Category:Mets Category:Baseball Category:General Articles